thefallenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Imbuing
Imbuing ''' Imbuing has corruption, manifestation and intelligence. While MAD can imprint traits derived from creatures, intelligence type of imbument can instill a truely unique mind which can cast on its own. Corruption and manifestation both work with elemental corruption (corruption with living creatures, manifestation with items). '''Corruption Class 1 Detect Taint: 2 mana. Alchemist is aware of all who are tainted with elemental material within the area of effect. He is aware of the type and severity of the corruption. Area of detection is within 100 ft. Transformation I: 6 mana. Target is temporarily infused with elemental material. For all intents and purposes their corruption points are considered 10 higher for the duration and requires 10 points of elemental material. Lasts 1 min/level. Prepare Body: 8 mana. Target’s body is readied for an Elemental Infusion. This prevents the negative effects of an infusion spell. Infuse Taint: 10 mana. Target’s body is slowly infused with elemental force. It travels through the blood and lymph system of the target’s body, slowly integrating itself. This process takes 10 minutes and those who are not protected by a prepare body spell take an ‘A’ Tiny critical every minute of this spell’s duration. The target’s corruption points for the caster’s element are increased by 3. This spell cannot raise a target’s corruption points over 10. Any random rolls for trait determination may be modified by +/ - 20%, if the corruption caused by this spell causes the target to receive a factor point Class 2 Hide Taint: 14 mana. Target’s body is covered with an process that will disguise the effects of one elemental factor (caused by corruption points). The process is visual and magical. Any magical detections trying to percieve the process. must make a resistance roll against ten times the level of the process to do so. Transformation II: 16 mana. As Transformation I but corruption points are 20 higher instead of 10. Remove Taint I: 18 mana. Elemental energies are slowly removed from target’s body. This process takes 10 minutes and those who are not protected by a prepare body spell take an ‘A’ Tiny critical every minute of this spell’s duration. The target’s corruption level decreases by 1-10 for any element of the caster’s choice. Infuse Taint II: 20 mana. As Infuse Taint I except 3 corruption points are gained and maximum taint is 20. Class 3 Consumptive Taint: 22 mana. Target’s highest elemental corruption is turned against him. If he fails by 1-10 he will take an ‘A’ Impact critical; 11-20, a ‘B’ critical; 21-30, a ‘C’ critical; 31-40, a ‘D’ critical, 41+, an ‘E’ critical. Transformation III: 28 mana. As Transformation I but corruption points are 30 higher instead of 10. Infuse Taint III: 30 mana. As Infuse Taint I except 5 corruption points are gained and maximum taint is 30. Class 4 Remove Taint II: 34 mana. As Remove taint I but removes 2d10 corruption points. Immunity to Corruption: 36 mana. Target being that has a number of corruption points over 50 is made immune to all effects of elemental corruption; additionally corruption points cannot be removed from the target. Only divine intervention can counter the effects of this spell. Half of all the corruptive traits the target has are passed onto his offspring. Determine which traits are passed on by rolling randomly. Class 5 Consumptive Taint II: 38 mana. As Consumptive Taint I but it uses the targets 2 highest elemental corruption. If target only has 1 corruption, it uses it twice against them. Infuse Taint IV: 40 mana. As Infuse Taint I except 7 corruption points are gained and maximum taint is 40. Class 6 Remove Taint True: 50 mana. As Remove Taint I but removes 3 corruption points every 10 minutes and the process can continue until all corruption points are removed. Infuse Taint True: 60 mana. As Infuse Taint I except 10 corruption points are gained and there is no maximum. Class 7 Rebirth: 150 mana. Target dead body (self if caster dies) is consumed in a massive explosion of elemental force. All within 10' R of target take an attack by an elemental ball of the caster's type (use Fireball Table, changing the criticals according to the elemental type of the caster), doing double damage. This conflagration of force lasts for 10 minutes (those in the area take attacks every round). After 10 minutes have passed the elemental conflagration dies out suddenly and the target appears at its center alive and well. Target suffers no negative effects from being dead but now has at least 50 corruption points of the caster’s elemental type (if he was already corrupted, add 50). All other elemental corruption has been removed from the target’s body. Target is also under the service of the element used to ressurect him and must obey it. Target will ressurect at the age of 1 year old and will age at normal rate. He retains little information from his previous life, but can recall all of it (no stats or skills, but memory). Can only be done on a willing target, and they must be willing to submit to the element who would control them. Manifestation Class 1 Analyze Taint: 2 mana. You are able to determine the amount of elemental corruption in an item. If it is cursed you will be aware of it, but not what the curse specifically is or how to remove it. Store Taint Pattern: 4 mana. This allows the alchemist to memorize the taint pattern in an item. This is a neccessary step to manipulating the corruption inside of it, and can also be coverted into a schematic for other people. Remove Manifestation I: 8 mana. Allows you to remove a single factor point from an item of your choice, which changes it to a non-manifestion factor point. This free factor point can be used with other later abilities to choose the manifestaion. Add Manifestation I: 10 mana. Able to change a non-manifesting factor point to one desired in the item. Sub categories are chosen by the alchemist, and the total factor points in the item cannot be increased over 2 by Add Manifestation I. Prepare Element: 2 mana. Elemental material of the alchemist's main elemental type is pooled into a vessel for use with the manifestation spells. The vessel does not corrode or suffer contamination for 24 hours. All of the tools are also protected for 24 hours. Elemental Flame: 10 mana. When crafting metal items it allows the alchemist to mix pooled elements into the normal heat source. For organic items, this spell allows the caster to mix pooled elemental material with what is used to treat the organic object (tanning solution for leather, treatment oils for wood, etc.) The combination stablizes and forms an elemental flame that burns for 8 hours. Flames’ intensity is such that an item can be forged to have up to 20 corruption points. Class 2 Favorable Manifestation I: 12 mana. You are able to predetermine one factor point in the item before it is created. This spell must be used in conjunction with the Elemental Forge or it has no effect. This will cause the process to take as long as it would to cast this spell (i.e. you have to make 2 time rolls). This spell will not prevent an item from being destroyed in the creation process. Remove Manifestation II: 14 mana. Allows you to remove up to 2 factor points from an item of your choice, which changes it to a non-manifestion factor point. The free factor points can be used with other later abilities to choose the manifestaion. Add Manifestation II: 16 mana. As Add Manifestation I but with 2 factors. Factor points cannot exceed 2 for a specific factor. Remove Manifestation III: 20 mana. As Remove Manifestation I but with 3 factors. Forge Item II: 12 mana. Allows you to forge elemental items with a +20 bonus to his forging/crafting skill. Items forged this way have an elemental corruption factor of up to 10. Re-forging the item using this process and the appropriate processes on this list can raise the factor by 5 with a maximum of 20. Note: this spell does not ensure success, you must make the appropriate crafting skill check. If failure occurs item is destroyed. All traits from this forging process are random. Elemental Fire: 14 mana. As Elemental Flame but up to 40 corruption points. Destroy Item I: 16 mana. Allows you to destroy a elemental item in his forge with the associated magical explosion. Items up to 10 corruption points may be destroyed in this manner. Process takes one hour per corruption point; the hours need not be continuous. Forge Item III: 18 mana. As Forge Item II but you must start with an item with corruption factor 15, and can forge it up to 30 with +6 points at a time (instead of Forge II's +5 at a time). Class 3 Add Manifestation III: 22 mana. As Add Manifestation I but with 3 factors. Factor points cannot exceed 5 for a specific factor. Remove Manifestation IV: 28 mana. As Remove Manifestation I but with 4 factors. Add Manifestation IV: 30 mana. As Add Manifestation I but with 4 factors. Factor points cannot exceed 7 for a specific factor. Destroy Item II: 24 mana. As Destroy Item I but up to 20 corruption points. Forge Item IV: 26 mana. As Forge Item II except +7 increments of reforging and up to 40 total corruption ponits. Elemental Fire II: 26 mana. As Elemental Fire I but corruption max up to 60 points. Class 4 Favorable Manifestation III: 34 mana. As Favorable manifestation 1 but up to 3 factors. Remove Manifestation V: 36 mana. As before but up to 5 factor points. corruptive properties of the element. This spell must be cast on an item once a day for a week for the effects to become permanent. Forge Item VI: 32 mana. As Forge Item II except +8 increments of reforging up to 30-60 corruption points. Destroy Item II: 34 mana. As Destroy Item I but up to 30 corruption points. Class 5 Add Manifestation V: 38 mana. As before but up to 5 factors. Factor points cannot exceed 10 for a specific factor. Physical Memory: 40 mana. Allows caster to force weapon's physical memory into an item that risks losing its physical form (i.e., an item of Air, Water, Light or Fire). By forcing the item to retain its physical memory, the item will retains its physical hardness while still manifesting the Favorable Manifestation IV: 50 mana. As Favorable manifestation 1 but up to 4 factors. Forge Item VIII: 36 mana. As Forge Item II except +9 increments of reforging up to 60-80 corruption points. Destroy Item IV: 40 mana. As Destroy Item I but up to 40 corruption points. Class 6 Favorable Manifestation IV: 50 mana. As Favorable manifestation 1 but up to 4 factors. Elemental Furnace: 50 mana. Allows items to be corrupted to a maximum of 100 corruption points. Class 7 Create Elemental Item: As Favorable Manifestation II,except you can predetermine up to five factors points. Then restrict its capabilities to two of the six factor options (chosen at the time of casting). All factors that the item gains will be split between the two chosen factors. Roll randomly for each factor point (equal chance for either factor.) Creation time is equal to one week per level of the Elemental Forge process used. Intelligence Some of the following abilities recharge per day. Ususally anything with a duration, such as 'Missile Parry'. For example, a level 3 Missile Parry could be used for 3 rounds that day, and would recharge the next. Class 1 Personal Imbuement: 2 mana. Thought imbuement into a weapon requires, as a safety precaution, to be personalized to a specific person. If that person isn't the person using it, the weapon gets to try to make a will roll to possess whoever is using it. The weapon is subservient to the person it is imbued to, or a piece of the body of the person you want the weapon to be subservient to. When you do 'personal imbuement' the weapon gets +1 to its attack equal to the soul rank of the wielder (when that person is using the weapon). The soul rank bonus is determined upon creation. If the personal wielder loses soul rank in the meantime, the weapon can then try to take them over too. Empathetic Link: 6 mana. Allows the wielder to always know and feel what the item feels, without any checks. This is centered in the item, applies to any wielder. The item gains empathy. Weapon I: 8 mana. Allows the weapon to get a +5 bonus in general or a +12 bonus vs a specific group such as elves or drakes. Bonus is not cumulative with any other bonus and is now considered magical. Personal Restriction: 10 mana. You can tie the personal imbuement to a person preventing anyone else from wielding the weapon effectively. Anyone else trying to wield the weapon outside of the personal imbuement receives -1 per soul rank of person linked to it, and receives no bonuses from the intelligence imbument. Class 2 Cleave: 12 mana. Allows alchemist’s “personal weapon” to cut wood as well as an axe, break stone as well as a mattock, or dig earth as well as a spade (must be designated at the time of casting). Lasts 1 min/level. Low Intelligence: 14 mana. Allows alchemist to imbue an item with low intelligence. Item can think and cast spells. Weapon II: 16 mana. As Weapon I except with +10 / +19. Item must have a +5 material bonus to begin with (a non-magical bonus, so Weapon I would not qualify towards the +5 requirement). Blade Store: 18 mana. Alchemist may store one spell on his “personal weapon.” The alchemist may not cast another spell from the item while one is stored. Blade Store costs the same amount of mana as the spell to be stored. Spell goes away after you use it. Duration of storage is 24 hours. Rejoining: 20 mana. Alchemist is able to repair any damage to his Personal weapon. Alchemist is able to rejoin a broken portion of up to 1 linear inch per level Class 3 Missile Parry: 22 mana. Wielder is able to use their full weapon offensive bonuse to parry missile attacks. Lasts 1 round/level. Medium Intelligence: 24 mana. Weapon III: 26 mana. As Weapon I but +15/+26. Weapon must have +10 non-magical bonus to begin. Body Sheathe: 30 mana. Person can absorb their weapon and can reproduce it a number of times equal to the level of body sheath per day. While sheathed the weight of the weapon is added to the caster's mass. Weapon must be less mass then the person. Class 4 High Intelligence: 34 mana. Elemental Parry: 36 mana. Wielder is able to use their full weapon offensive bonus to parry elemental spell attacks. Your offensive bonus is subtracted from the attack roll of the spell. 1 parry/level. Spell Parry: 40 mana. Allows you to parry a base spell, attack, and you subtract from the base spell roll. 1 parry/level. Class 5 Weapon IV: 50 mana. As Weapon I but +20/+33. Weapon must have +15 non-magical bonus to begin. Very High Intelligence: 54 mana. Class 6 Artifact Intelligence: 75 mana. Weapon V: 100 mana. As Weapon I but +25/+45. Weapon must have +20 non-magical bonus to begin. Class 7 Legendary Intelligence: 150 mana. Awaken Item: 200 mana. Awakened items gain a body of their choosing with stats equal to their total bonus, distributed as they choose. Awakened items can also weild themselves, and gain a bonus +100 to the die roll to possess anyone who tries to wield them. They are no longer a subservient personal weapon, but can grant the personal bonus to anyone.